memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
The Lights of Zetar
| date = 2269 | stardate = 5725.3 | written = and | director = | novelization = Star Trek 6 by James Blish | episode = 3x18 | production = 6149-73 | airdate = | altimage = memoryAlphaPlanet.jpg }} "The Lights of Zetar" was the 73rd episode of Star Trek: The Original Series, the 18th episode of the show's third and final season, first aired on 31 January 1969. The episode was written by and , directed by and novelized in Star Trek 6 by James Blish. References Characters Episode characters :Clifford Brent (?) • Christine Chapel • Pavel Chekov • Bill Hadley • James T. Kirk • John Kyle • Roger Lemli • Leonard McCoy • Mira Romaine • Montgomery Scott • Spock • Hikaru Sulu • Nyota Uhura • Zetarians • USS Enterprise computer Novelization characters :Pavel Chekov • James T. Kirk • John Kyle • Leonard McCoy • Mira Romaine • Montgomery Scott • Spock • Hikaru Sulu • Nyota Uhura • Zetarians Christine Chapel Starships and vehicles : ( heavy cruiser) Locations :Memory Alpha Mars (Martian Colony 3, Sol system) • Zetar II Races and cultures :Andorian • Human • Tellarite • Vulcan • Zetarian Technology and weapons :starship • viewscreen Materials and substances :atmosphere • blood • gas • oxygen States and organizations :Federation • Starfleet Ranks and titles :captain • commander • commanding officer • communications officer • Federation Starfleet ranks • Federation Starfleet ranks (2260s) • first officer • lieutenant commander • officer • scientist • science officer Other references :anatomy • arm • boot • clothing • Federation members • finger • five-year mission • government • humanoid • language • lifeform • logic • matter • memory • nation-state • orbit • pants • quadrant • races and cultures • rank • space • star • stardate • Starfleet uniform • Starfleet uniform (2260s) • technology • title • tunic • uniform • universe • weapon Appendices Related media * The appendix section of lists the events of this episode under a brief entry for Zetar. * ** Information about this episodes production and references are consistent in the 20th century versions of this work. The 21st century Star Trek Encyclopedia also relates material about this episode. Adaptations blish6.jpg|Novelization in Star Trek 6. blish6a.jpg|Novelization in Star Trek 6. blish6b.jpg|Novelization in Star Trek 6. blish6corgi.jpg|Novelization in Star Trek 6. blish6corgi2.jpg|Novelization in Star Trek 6. die Lichter von Zhetar.jpg|Novelization in Die Lichter von Zhetar. lichter von Zhetar.jpg|Novelization in Die Lichter von Zhetar. eNT6.jpg|Novelization in Enterprise 6. der große Sammelband-2.jpg|Novelization in Der große Sammelband II. reader3.jpg|Novelized in The Star Trek Reader III. classicEpisodes3.jpg|Novelized in The Classic Episodes 3. classicEpisodes.jpg|Novelized in The Classic Episodes. Video releases vHSzetar.jpg|VHS release. tos collector vhs.jpg|VHS release with "That Which Survives". vhs-zetar.jpg|VHS release. zetarRequiem.jpg|LaserDisc release with "Requiem for Methuselah". zetarCloudVHS.jpg|Overseas VHS release with "The Cloud Minders". zetarCloudDVD.jpg|DVD release with "The Cloud Minders". gideon-whomgods-zetarVHS.jpg|Overseas VHS release with "The Mark of Gideon" and "Whom Gods Destroy". tOSseason3DVD.jpg|DVD release in ''TOS'' season 3. Images Episode images thelightsofzetar.jpg|Scotty and Mira Romaine. memoryAlphaPlanet.jpg|The Enterprise visits Memory Alpha. mira Romaine.jpg|Romaine. the Lights of Zetar.jpg|Scotty and Mira Romaine. memory Alpha archivist.jpg|Memory Alpha archivist. memory Alpha archivists.jpg|Memory Alpha archivists. scotty3.jpg|Scotty. lights of Zetar screen.jpg|Tracking the Zetarians. tOS planet 5.jpg|Memory Alpha. zetar Lights.jpg|The Zetarians' lights approach . Adaptation images ent1701blish6.jpg|''Enterprise''. ent1701blish6corgi.jpg|''Enterprise''. ent1701blish6corgi2.jpg|''Enterprise''. crewblish6.jpg|The crew. landing party blish6.jpg|The crew. jtkblish6corgi.jpg|Kirk. spockblish6corgi.jpg|Spock. ent1701VHScoll.jpg|The . crewVHScoll1.jpg|The crew. crewVHScoll2.jpg|The crew. ent1701LichterVonZhetar-artR.jpg| . ent1701LichterVonZhetar-art.jpg| . scottyDVDs3.jpg|Scotty. crewVHS-UK.jpg|The crew. ent1701VHS-UK.jpg|The Enterprise. Timeline }} External links * * category:tOS episodes category:tOS season 3